His Christmas Promise
by Lady Evora
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Theo Nott decides he wouldn't mind a little help from his friend in finally getting Harry Potter to take a chance on what they have between them. - M/M Post-Hogwarts Fluff AU


"Oh, Merlin, I can't believe I almost forgot!" Granger exclaimed, her voice a touch too loud to be believable. Despite the rowdy group who were carolling off-key at the other end of the pub this Christmas Eve, her sudden realization shouldn't have warranted that volume.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for abandoning you like this." She apologized sweetly. Granger hurriedly slipped on her gloves and began winding a fluffy new forest green scarf artlessly around her head and shoulders. "I really need to do one more thing before Christmas tomorrow and it can't wait."

She spun back toward him with a pleading expression. "Theo, would you promise to keep Harry company?"

"Promise, Granger."

"What?" Harry sputtered through his sip of Butterbeer, a faint blush gracing his clean-shaven cheeks.

"Really!" She grumbled good naturedly at him as she slid out of her spot next to Theo where they had been strategizing before Harry arrived. "I feel just terrible about making you come all the way out here for drinks when I leave so quickly like this. And Theo, I've kept you out so late chatting about work."

Theo shook his head slightly in amusement, watching her over explain the situation. The best lies were based on truth, yes, but she shouldn't outline everything in such detail. He would have to have a talk with her later about being more subtle. Then again she was a Gryffindor. That was probably physically impossible for them.

"Here." She said too brightly, setting a handful of knuts on the edge of the sticky table. "Next round is on me. You two have a lovely evening!"

Granger leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek then swooped in quickly and gave Theo one as well. His heart gave a little tug. He smiled crookedly at her, feeling damn lucky they had managed to become friends. She grinned back and gave him a wink as she turned away.

The two wizards were silent for several moments after watching her practically run out into the falling snow. Theo waved at the bartender for another round like she'd suggested. It would keep Harry stuck at the table longer with him and it wasn't like they had to worry about getting drunk this time off of something so mild.

"Do you have any idea where she's off to?" Harry murmured, a puzzled look causing his dark eyebrows to pull down in a frown. "Isn't everywhere closed by now?"

"She said she had to go do something. Maybe she meant a person." Theo chuckled when Harry looked briefly scandalized.

Their eyes locked and in the space of a breath he could see the memory of their last interaction flash through the other wizard's eyes. The spare office down the hall from the Ministry's tedious Christmas party had been thankfully empty when they'd burst in. Too tipsy and impatient to find anywhere more private, the pair had barely managed to keep things from progressing further than what, to him, had been mind-blowing kisses.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Harry asked, squirming in his seat at the booth and casting furtive glances around the pub.

"Why wouldn't it be, Potter?" Theo grumbled, giving his nearly empty glass a disappointed frown.

"We're both men." Harry whispered. His bright green eyes wide and imploring behind his circular glasses.

"And?" Theo prompted after a few moments pause where the Chosen One simply stared at him. As if Theo could understand whatever went on underneath all that attractively messy hair. What was he getting at?

"What if people got the wrong idea about us?"

Theo stiffened in his seat, his casual air disappearing. " _Is_ it the wrong idea?"

When Harry just stared back at him, mouth indecently agape, and no explanation forthcoming, Theo realized the man might be more confused than he had thought.

"Potter, has it occurred to you that Muggles view relationships differently than we do? You are aware that in our world romantic relationships are acceptable among any consenting adults, right?" He did his best to keep his tone gentle and avoid his usual penchant for condescension. That sort of behavior wasn't really conducive to forming or keeping relationships.

"Uh," Came the less than eloquent response. "Any?"

"Marriage between one man and one woman is legally binding for the purpose of making children and continuing family lines. However, romance, in its many varied forms, is acceptable so long as people have come of age and are capable of giving consent." Theo felt silly for having to state what he was sure should have been obvious. Wasn't there someone who would have told him this at some point? How did he not learn this basic fact of the society he lived in? Theo was positive Granger knew. Or maybe she just didn't care about some ramifications? The witch _was_ quite open minded when it came to certain subjects.

"So people wouldn't be upset to find out you and I…" Harry trailed off and blushed a fetching shade of pink. Theo smirked. It was quite gratifying to know the man he'd kissed silly a week ago was still similarly affected.

"Haven't you noticed the relationships going on around you?" Theo teased. He decided to point out a few he'd heard of that might shock the apparently oblivious wizard. Theo held up a hand and started ticking them off on his fingers.

"Those twin Weasleys are a package deal for anyone able to keep up with them. In our year, there was the inseparable Finnigan and Thomas. I think they actually intend to adopt later on." He ignored the gobsmacked look he was receiving and continued wracking his mind for people Harry would know. "And that pretty Lovegood girl, I've heard, is open to try just about anyone and anything."

He grinned shamelessly, pleased to see the cogs turning in the smaller wizard's head.

"Malfoy?" Harry finally asked, eyes squinted in suspicion behind his glasses.

"Draco likes to believe he's the more beautiful partner in whatever relationship he finds for himself. I believe that was one of the reasons he abhorred you so much in school. He saw you as competition, and not just in quidditch."

"You can't be serious!" Harry slapped the table and shoved his hands in his disheveled hair mumbling, "How did I miss all this?"

"These days Draco tends to prefer women." Theo went on mostly to himself as he considered the odd life of his dramatic best friend. "I think it's a perceived dominance thing for him but the ladies he's attracted to are always way out of his league."

"Like who?"

"It was your ex for a bit but he always goes back to mooning desperately over Granger." Theo chuckled, not at all worried about announcing his best friend's interests. The sod was terribly obvious to anyone apparently other than Harry. The women in question were already aware.

"How about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Nah." He shrugged. "Those two are like brothers. Crabbe actually isn't romantically or sexually inclined at all but Goyle has been head over heels for Daphne's little sister since we were kids."

"The most you and I would have to worry about is the usual pestering from the press." Theo grimaced then shrugged it off. "Doesn't bother me much."

Harry was quiet, hands splayed flat on the sticky surface of the their table in the corner. Maybe he had given him too much to think about at once?

"So," Harry started softly, appearing hesitant to raise his eyes past Theo's chin. "You and I could hold hands?"

The tentative question was spoken with such hopeful vulnerability Theo was taken aback. He sucked in a breath and slowly offered a hand palm up across the wooden slab. "Yes."

"We could kiss?" Harry asked, less reluctant this time, as he carefully laid his own smaller hand on top of Theo's outstretched one. He added with a blush, "Again?"

"Yes." Theo leaned forward, a little breathless now that Harry was finally catching on.

"I could bring you home with me." Harry didn't ask, just focused on him with green eyes so intense Theo wasn't sure he could make his voice respond.

Theo finally took a shaky breath and swallowed, never daring to break the stare that was burning him from inside out.

"If that's what you want." He whispered and held tight to the warm palm pressed against his. Presented on top of the table, their joined hands were visible for anyone passing by to see.

Harry suddenly broke into a cheeky smile that shocked him down to his toes at seeing it directed at him. Their fingers interlocked as Harry tugged him out of their booth. He was pulled passed the drunkenly carolling patrons and quickly out of the pub into the snowy night. Theo was pretty sure he was dazed because Harry seemed to be moving astonishingly fast.

He eventually realized there was a dopey smile plastered on his face when Harry kept peeking over his shoulder to chuckle at him.

They came to a stop around the corner, the freezing wind partially blocked by the edge of the building as well as a judicious pile of snow. A tingling rush shot through him and congregated below his belt when Theo found himself pressed against the icy brick wall with his arms full of handsome wizard. The shorter man leaned up with a mischievous grin and pink tinged cheeks to murmur, "Hold tight to me."

Before Theo could respond, Harry spun them and disapparated. Their landing was a little wobbly when their legs got tangled and Theo blushed furiously when the other man accidentally came in momentary contact with the proof of his ardor.

Breathless and trying to cover up his embarrassment, he looked around and recognized the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Granger had brought him by a few times for dinner since they started working together. Once she'd picked up on his feelings, Granger had insisted on helping bring Harry around to the idea.

"Is Granger coming home, Potter?" Theo asked. "Any other flatmates I don't know about?"

"Not tonight." Harry disentangled their bodies and began removing his thick winter cloak. "She's been unusually cagey about her outings lately but told me earlier she's planning on spending the night at a new friend's place."

Theo was pleasantly surprised and rather touched when Harry stepped close again to casually peel off his scarf and take his cloak for him. The wizard was gentle and caring in a way Theo was entirely unused to. That had been the first thing he'd noticed from afar years ago. It was what truly set Harry Potter apart and what had first drawn Theo in.

"I think she's found herself a new beau, Potter." He murmured back. Theo tried to keep the conversation going but all he really wanted was to hug the smaller wizard. He wasn't normally a very tactile sort of person. He didn't do hugs. This all seemed rather overwhelming since, for him, it wasn't just a physical attraction.

Harry Potter was the man of his dreams. Not even just the deliciously dirty ones. Harry starred in his most vulnerable and hopeful wishes for the future. The fleeting fear that this night between them might mean nothing to the other wizard in the morning caused a tendril of unease to crawl up his spine.

"Harry." The smaller wizard said, drawing closer until their chests brushed against each other, a little smile brightening his face. "You aren't allowed to call me by my surname anymore if we're together."

"Together?" Theo breathed, terrified he was somehow misunderstanding. Unbidden, his hands gripped the other man's waist. He couldn't help but tilt his head down and surreptitiously breathe in the comforting scents of cinnamon and pine.

"Yes, just what I said, Theo." Harry grinned. He pressed in and wrapped his arms around Theo's neck. "Unless you protest, I'm about to lead you upstairs and unwrap you like a present."

Harry leaned up on his toes until their cold noses touched. Theo held his breath, his blue eyes trapped by the vibrant green pair that seemed to devour him. The softest press of lips against his own snapped him out of the trance he had fallen into. His eyes slipped closed of their own accord and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Cool fingers burrowed into his short hair and Theo eagerly wrapped his arms more fully around the smaller wizard. Switching their position, Theo easily lifted Harry's feet just off the floor and spun to press his back firmly against the wall. The resulting gasp of pleasure from the other man broke their fiery kiss.

"And in the morning?" Theo growled, dipping his head to nip along the strong column of Harry's neck. Only a string of heady moans answered him so Theo pulled back. He took a calming breath, pressing their foreheads together to stare at the wizard that had unknowingly stolen his heart.

"Would it be selfish to ask my new boyfriend to spend Christmas with me?" Harry breathed against his lips, hesitant hope widening his eyes. "I know it's rather short notice."

"I'd be happy to spend the holiday with you, Harry." Theo whispered. Relief shot through him so thoroughly he thought he might be lightheaded. Harry's blinding smile was infectious.

"I'll keep you much longer than just that." Harry laughed, crinkling his nose adorably.

"Please do." He murmured gently before he swooped down for another searing kiss.

…

A thump and a crash woke the pair of sleepy wizards. While Theo was still getting his bearings, Harry was out of bed with wand drawn and one-handedly yanking his discarded trousers back on.

Theo jumped up to follow, a sheet wrapped haphazardly around his waist and wand trained on the door.

A feminine squeal spurred Harry to throw open the bedroom door and the two men were presented with a very amorous couple too involved to realize they had gained an audience. Theo raised an eyebrow, rather impressed.

"I didn't realize you were so flexible, Granger."

"Shit!" Her tellingly blonde partner snapped, yanking his hand out of her blouse and positioning himself protectively to block their view. He quickly removed her ankle from his shoulder and set Granger's feet safely back on the floor.

Straightening her clothes, the witch boldly greeted her friends without so much as a blush. "Happy Christmas."

Theo copied her casual greeting, leaned against the wall and glanced over her head at his best friend. Draco smirked back, clearly quite pleased with himself despite being caught.

"It looks like Christmas Eve went well for you two." Granger smiled, stepping around her wizard and grasping his hand.

"You as well." Harry mumbled, frowning at her. "Can I please never see that again?"

Draco glowered and looked as if he might take a threatening step before Harry continued.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione, and I love you like a sister but that was _way_ more of you than I ever want to see."

"We'll be more careful if you two please try to do the same." She drawled, wryly motioning toward their bared chests and Theo's precariously tied sheet.

"Deal." Harry hurriedly gripped the slipping bedsheet and took a moment to wrap the trailing half around Theo's hips again for more secure coverage.

Granger and Draco turned to continue their path down the hallway to her bedroom when she suddenly spun back around.

"Oh! You're both coming to The Burrow in a couple hours, right?" She rushed on before either could answer and tapped Draco solidly on the chest. "I'm bringing this one with me and I was hoping you two would help me keep things from getting _too_ out of hand."

"More favors, Granger?" Theo teased.

"Of course, Hermione, but you know that's just asking for drama, right?" Harry tried to warn. "I'm not sure all of the Weasleys are ready for that step yet."

Her dark eyes flashed and the maniacal giggle that bubbled out of her was faintly alarming. Draco flushed a deep red and yanked her bodily in front of him to block their view. He cleared his throat and, with a rough voice, answered their confused glances with an apologetic, "I _really_ like that laugh."

"I know you do, love." Granger smirked, peeking up at him over her shoulder.

"Diabolical witch." Draco purred.

"Nope, that's it." Harry nearly shouted. He spun and started shoving Theo back into his bedroom. "Keep all of _that_ away from me."

"We are suddenly tired, I think." He heard Granger hum in a sultry tone.

"Good for you." Harry yelled trying to shut the door as fast as possible. "I don't want to see it or hear it!"

The door slammed closed and Harry hastily threw what looked to be every silencing spell he knew at it. Theo sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and watched his boyfriend shake himself vigorously.

"Are they really so distasteful to you?" Theo wondered.

"Mostly I'm scared."

That shocked him. "Of what? They clearly like one another."

"I'm scared I'll accidentally have an overprotective brother moment," Harry confessed dryly, "and she'll curse me for interfering."

Theo nodded solemnly. "That is a very legitimate fear."

Harry sighed and stepped closer to the bed. Casually nudging Theo's knees apart and settling himself between them, Harry smiled when Theo hugged him close. Combing his fingers through Theo's inky black locks, he murmured, "Promise to keep me distracted until we need to leave?"

"I promise to keep you." Theo breathed, kissing the man he loved and rolling them both back under the heavy covers.


End file.
